civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Township of Westphalia
Note: Since the disbandment of the Nation of Belgica, communications with Westphalia have gone silent. The''' Township of Westphalia''' is the region of Germany that borders Belgium. Its eastern boarder is the river Rhine. The township was founded May 9th, 2016, by chum199. The mayor, who is the only resident at the time, maintains his beloved city. The city's economy is centered around trade via its harbor to the east, forestry, and farming. Westphalia wishes to maintain complete international neutrality. Westphalia is a part of the nation Belgica . It is located south of Wallonia , and west of The City of Xythe . |} Influences The Township of Westphalia was named after Westphalia , a region of present-day Germany, due to chum199's German ancestry. History Founding and Early Expansion On May 9th, Westphalia was founded by its current mayor, chum199. Construction immediately began on its first and oldest building, the schoolhouse. After several tedious hours, the schoolhouse was complete. After that, the towns wall began construction. On May 10th, 2016, the four meter wall was complete, including turrets. After the walls completion, an extreme land grab occurred, which claimed the entire continent in which Westphalia was settle. Plans for this land include farming, ranching, fishing, and expansion of the city. Architecture You will notice that the walls surrounding Westphalia are not outrageously tall. That's because the township wishes not to be intimidating. The walls are there for protection and security. The towns only structure, the schoolhouse, is a simple birch wood and cobblestone design. Future structures for the city will take on a "old-world" appeal, being forged of mostly stone and wood. Economy The economy of Westphalia is self sufficient. While the trade that goes down on the harbor is important for the city, the people of Westphalia make due with what they've got. The mayor is a generally wealthy individual, and dispenses his wealth among the city, which it shows. Farms, smiths, mining operations, forestry keep the city in good financial standings. Agriculture While Westphalia recognizes itself as a agricultural society, the towns farm is rather small and under worked. A small patch of crop land has sprung up within the harbor district along the ocean. Future plans include a large-scale farming operation in the newly aquired land have been drafted, and will be implemented in the near future. Crops will mostly be used to feed the town, but some cash crops may be grown. Forestry Being on such rich soil, the native birch and oak trees thrive. The Westphalian people have understood the workings of trees since they have settled the land. They use the lumber for food, protection, and mostly for construction. Since most of the structures are wood based, the city has a large and expanding industry in forestry. Policies Foreign Policy Westphalia is a small town with its own traditions and culture. It wishes to maintain ultimate neutrality, as it has no interest in the "outside world". Westphalia is a secluded, timid culture society. It wishes not to war with other players. It is unlikely to gain admittance into the city, and we accept no immigrants. Our walls are fore defense only, we mean never to attack or destroy. Culture Westphalia is a heavily culturally influenced city. We love to explore the finer arts, and hope that our architecture is pleasing to the eye. We pool our strength into promoting and expanding the arts. Westphalia has many plans to create great works of art, through the display of many "world wonders" within and surrounding the city. Role in Belgica Westphalia is a proud tradin g member and ally of the Belgica Nation. Our alliance is based of the morals of "strength through unity". Our alliance is there to solidify the bonds of friendship, and to promote healthy trading habits. Map Category:Towns